Peace
by redex
Summary: PG only for implied stuff and kissing. oh, and yaoishounen-aislash KaixYuri, After the final ruling, two lovers find peace. [oneshot]


It is the beginning of the end and I am coiled up, painfully tight, inside my shell of coolness. I sit on the hard wooden chairs, staring in front of me, holding onto the memory of the conversation Yuri and I had a long half hour ago. It's the only thing keeping me from jumping out of my chair, grabbing my redhead and running out of this overly stiff institution.  
  
Unfortunately, that probably wouldn't go over very well with the court.  
  
**Nothing **could make me jeopardize Yuri's chance at freedom.

* * *

**Peace**

**By Red**

**For Aceie, Happy 17th Love!**

Disclaimer: Red doesn't own the beyblade charector and she apologizes if she offends anybody by using them.

She doesn't, however, apologize if you read any further than this and review complaining about the yaoi/shounen-ai/slash/homosexuality. You've been warned.

* * *

The jury is done.   
  
They've made their decision.   
  
To think that these people, these normally insignificant human beings who know nothing about the people they are placing judgement on, decide whether four teenage boys get a chance to try and build a life.  
  
I spend a few moments glaring at them, trying to figure out from their expressions what will happen. Some are blatantly obvious. Pity, sympathy, hatred, anger. It shows all too well on some of the grey visages.  
  
I look away, suddenly anxious, searching for Yuri's clear eyes. He is doing the same thing, and a spark runs between us. I gently remove some of his fear and anxiousness and replace it with my confidence. He takes a deep breath and I see his liquid blue eyes freeze over again.   
  
Reassured by his solidity, I take another quick glance around the room.  
  
Boris is beside Yuri, arms folded, and I can imagine his face, scowl ever present. Yuri was anxious for him, somewhat. I would be too, if I really cared about him much more. Ian was next, in the line of four behind the large wooden table. He had his hands placed in front of him on the table and he was fidgeting nervously. He was cruel, and I didn't much like him, but I didn't wish harm on him either. He was beneath it; something to be pitied. Sergei, I had to admit, I felt a certain respect for. He was silent, motionless and stoic. He did not show what he was thinking in the slightest degree. Boris may have been taught not to feel anything but hate (something that had come up in the trial numerous times), but Sergei had been taught not to ishow/i emotions.   
  
Like myself, except I felt the emotions in the extreme.  
  
So, after the murmurs in the court room were stilled by the rapid clack of wood on wood, the speaker stood.  
  
"One Yuri Vladmirov charged with battery, intentful robbery, withholding information with intent to deceive police..."   
  
Here I saw Yuri wince, shuddering. He had told me about what had happened, and although I wouldn't charge him on such a paltry thing, apparently lying for any reason was unforgivable. He had simply not wanted to hand over his bitbeast to the police. I know I would have done the same in his position, as would any blader with a passion. However, the court had upheld the charge, and the tedious list went on.  
  
"...and taking part in illegal rigging of a public contest."  
  
I zoned out, filtering out all the overly complicated phrases that made up the judicial system and only two words in the next few sentences really hit home.  
  
"...will be sentenced to publicly funded psychiatric aid until deemed fit to join the public by the noted physiatrist. He will be put under the care of the world beyblade association (BBA). Unless the subject in question violates these terms, there will be no jail sentence."  
  
**No Jail Sentence  
**  
And the speaker went on to explain the sentences of the three other demolition boys, but I was not focused.  
  
Tenser than ever, I felt like jumping up and grabbing Yuri, twirling him around and squeezing him until he laughed. The closest I had ever come to being this happy was when, ironically enough, Takao had beat Yuri a month ago. So much can happen in a month.  
  
Yuri was slouched in his seat, all the tense energy gone from the lean and efficient muscles. He listened to each of the sentences of his team-mates calmly, without so much as turning his head to face me.  
  
As it turned out, none of the d-boys got jail time. It was relieving to hear; although I'm sure many of the others I was sharing this room were not happy with that.  
  
When the gavel finally hit the table and the court stood as the judge and jury left the room, my nails were digging into the wooden railing in front of me, separating Yuri and I. I forced myself to focus on the small grains of wood that caught under my hand to distract myself as the uniformed guards moved excruciatingly slowly to let the team go. People were leaving behind me, and Rei touched my arm, making me nearly jump out of my skin. It had seemed as though I was the only one watching the crucial proceedings.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
A shudder ran through all of my body. No, I wasn't alright. Not yet.  
  
"Yeah," I growled, distracted. Watching and waiting for the officers to stop speaking to Yuri, to let him go.  
  
No. No. No.  
  
They were leading him out another door, one off to the side. They ushered him into it, and as he glanced back at me and his icy eyes pierced me, they shut a door behind him and casually gathered, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
I pulled out of Rei's grip, brushed pass Max and Tyson, his grandfather and father, and Mr. Dickenson. I uttered a quick mental apology to Rei, and pushed my way out of the door into the corridor outside the court room. Thankfully, there was no media gangs fighting for a first picture of the sentenced team and the hallways were empty. Stopping to gather my haphazard wits, I brought to mind a mental picture of the building and the courtroom. If that door left that way then it would have to connect somewhere with this hallway...  
  
Takao burst out of the courtroom directly behind me as I started running down the hall. I didn't particularly want to have to explain everything to him right now.  
  
Straight...straight...turn left... straight....  
  
The bland, beige hallways were not being very promising.   
  
Fortunately, my innate sense for maps stayed true and I came to an abrupt halt at the end of the hall where all four demolition boys were standing, two of the guards ushering them along, out a back exit.  
  
"Yuri!"  
  
My voice betrayed me, shaking and hoarse. Nonetheless, he heard me and turned. There were tears in his eyes when he dashed towards me.  
  
The first part of him I felt was his hands, fingers digging into my back as he squeezed me hard. Next was his head, as he nuzzled my neck, hidden by my meticulous scarf. My arms fit around him of their own accord, knowing in exacting detail every shape of him. I inhaled deeply the scent of his shampoo, the heavy, but faint cologne, the soap, the smells that so characterized him. I revelled in this position for what felt like eternity, and I did not think that staying in this position forever would be such a bad thing.  
  
Mine. All mine now.  
  
"Excuse me, but sirs..."  
  
We both ignored the hesitant officer as Yuri raised his head to look at me. I could see the softness of his eyes clearly, eyes that were so quick to harden when they looked at anything but me.   
  
I flatter myself.   
  
But, within moments, his hand was behind my head, drawing me into a tender, meaningful kiss.   
  
Here was my heaven on earth, and here was my angel.  
  
With a final rake of a tongue across my lower lip, he pulled away, breathing heavily. I realized I was as well when the guard gave a punctuating "ahem".  
  
I looked over Yuri's shoulder as he shook with relieved laughter into my shoulder. Sergei was watching us, a slightly amused look on his face. Boris was also watching, but when he realized I was looking at him, he just rolled his eyes and looked skywards significantly. Ian was still scowling and looking down.  
  
Suddenly it all hit me and I smiled. No more court proceedings, no more worry, no more lawyers.  
  
"Boys?"  
  
I turned slowly to face Stanley Dickenson, the man standing behind me. I realized he was with the rest of my team. Takao, open mouthed to see me holding the enemy in such a friendly way; Max just staring, probably able to realize what me holding the enemy meant, and not quite liking it; and Rei, smiling softly. I had been predicting all of their reactions for a long time, so it didn't quite bother me what they thought. Yuri and I had been together for about a month without them knowing it, and now that they finally did it was a relief.  
  
"We have company cars out front, if you will follow me please."  
  
I looked over my shoulder at the guards, who looked at each other and finally nodded. Mr. D was to be trusted, that's why he basically had all of the team under his care. We followed him slowly, the Bladebreakers up front with Dickenson, the demolition boys in back with the security guards, and Yuri and I in the middle, the link between the two.  
  
I wrapped a protective arm around my lover's waist, even though I knew it would make him fidget. He hated being treated like a woman most of the time, but now he just let it go, probably happy for the support.  
  
When we reached the large wooden doors leading out the front steps of the courthouse I could nearly physically feel the loudness of the people just outside. I had moved my arm slowly from around Yuri's waist to just holding his hand as we moved along the corridors and now I felt him tense up. I gently drew him closer to me as he tugged the collar of his black turtle neck in a slight moment of nervousness. When the guards went in front of us and were about to open the doors he drew himself up, took a deep breath and gave me a glance.  
  
It was then that I was completely sure that we would make it through this and end up together.  
  
When the doors opened we were hit by a wave of noise. There were people, cameras and trucks all throughout the parking lot in front of the building. A lot of people had taken an interest in this case. None of us answered any questions, simply shoved our way through the crowd, with the aid of the three security guards and, soon, the police. It seemed to me that they should have planned for such a crowd.  
  
In any case, we made it to the cars in proper pieces, and slid in. Max and Boris got into a car with Yuri and I that very slowly made its way through the crowd. Eventually we got onto the open streets and we relaxed somewhat.

* * *

However, it was only after I had snuck into Yuri's room that night and we had fully given reign to our emotions that we were at peace.  
  
The feeling, however, was more complete than any ache, pain or exhaustion I have ever known. It felt as though my head was empty, all its normal thoughts that clamoured for attention gone and I could lay in this position forever, with Yuri lying atop me. We both were breathing slowly and deliberately, feeling how this slight movement made our skin shift together. Now that the quick explosion of passion had abated, all that was left was a deep, slow burning fire, one that was content with this silence.  
  
Everything was still.  
  
There was no need to say anything, we both knew.  
  
We also knew that the next morning this peace would be gone and it would be back to the quick world outside our own that demanded so much from us. I did not have the negative energy to dread the next day.  
  
But we both knew that once in a while we would be able to escape society to join our bodies in order to join our hearts.  
  
No one would know this, but us two.  
  
Cold bastards do not have warm hearts, after all.

* * *

tell me what you think, yo! i need to get better, and CC is usually the best way to do it! :D

loveyas!


End file.
